1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pipe thread protectors and more particularly to protectors conformed to engage the ends of drill pipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the course of drilling wells, sections of drill pipe are frequently joined as new drilling depths are reached. Deep wells, like those recently drilled, often entail substantial numbers of pipe sections which, in the course of drilling, are handled extensively and are subject to damage. For this reason pipe end protectors have been developed in the past, an exemplary one being made by the Klampon Corp., 1481 Cota Avenue, Long Beach, California, and described in a sales brochure entitled, "Klampon Thread Protectors". Protectors of the foregoing kind typically include clamping devices which, in the course of protecting the pipe, sustain damage themselves. Thus, while suitable for their purpose, the above thread protectors increase drilling costs, an item already substantial in the cost of oil.
For the above reasons and reasons of simplicity end protectors of a more durable nature are sought. It is this search that is accommodated herein.